Alternate Ending
by SU Fanatic7152
Summary: Basically what the title says. This is just an alternate ending to Phantom of the Opera.
" _Anywhere you go, let me go too_

 _Christine, that's all I ask of-_ " the Phantom was suddenly cut off when Christine's lips met his. For a moment they just stayed in their passionate embrace and kiss.

The Phantom felt strange. He felt as if his heart was melting. It was the first time someone in the world had showed him compassion.

Christine for a moment thought she had gone mad, but realized something. She understood that the Phantom did not just want her, he needed her. And she suddenly felt she needed him too.

Raoul's eyes were now completely wet with tears. He couldn't understand it. He couldn't understand why Christine was kissing such a monster. One that had committed several murders on many innocent people. "No," he thought. "No!" he suddenly shouted.

Everyone in the audience looked up at box five. The Phantom and Christine had even stopped kissing and looked at Raoul in surprise.

Raoul looked next to him and saw a rope. He took hold of it and swung onto the stage where the Phantom and Christine were. "How could you?!" he yelled at Christine.

The Phantom slowly stepped in font of Christine. He wasn't sure what was about to happen, but he didn't want Christine to get hurt.

"How could you love such a hideous and evil monster as this?!" Raoul yelled. The whole audience gasped.

"Oh no he didn't," Gilles Andre said waving his pointer finger.

"Raoul, please," Christine began to say walking towards him. Raoul quickly grabbed onto her hand and pulled her behind him.

Raoul slowly approached the Phantom. The Phantom stood perfectly still and kept a solid look on his face. "France," Raoul began. "I give you…" he paused for a second as a devious grin appeared on his face. "The Phantom of the Opera!" Raoul yelled ripping the Phantom's mask off his face.

The Phantom stumbled back in surprise and flipped off the railing of the balcony falling onto the stage.

Christine gasped in fright that he was greatly hurt. She breathed a sigh of relief when he started to get up.

Raoul quickly slid down the stairs railing and picked up a sword. He felt like he was ready to rid France of the Phantom of the Opera forever.

"Raoul!" Meg shouted running onto the stage.

"Meg, no!" Madame Giry exclaimed.

Meg grabbed onto Raoul's arm and the two fought for control over the sword. "Raoul, stop this!" Meg shouted still refusing to let go.

Christine quickly ran down the steps and reunited with the Phantom on the stage. They both stood back without having any idea on what to do about the fight.

"Get off of me, you brat!" Raoul yelled throwing Meg onto the floor. The end of the sword slightly caught her face, and she cried out in pain as feel back to the floor and blood started to form in the scar.

"Meg!" Madam Giry exclaimed running to her daughter's aid.

"I warn you, beast!" Raoul exclaimed stepping closer to the Phantom and Christine. "Step away from her!"

The Phantom and Christine only held on tighter to each other. Christine felt so terrified. She had no idea Raoul could be such a monster himself.

"Christine," she heard the Phantom whisper in her ear. "Get back."

Christine carefully stepped back hoping that the Phantom knew what he was doing.

The Phantom stepped on the end of a sword and caught it after it did a flip in the air. "Must we fight?" the Phantom asked in a mocking tone.

"Sadly we must," Raoul replied in a similar mocking tone. They slowly started to circle around the stage. In a split second hey engaged in a sword fight.

The audience was on the edge of their seats. They all thought that this was part of the show. "This is amazing!" a man in the audience quietly whispered to his wife next to him.

"And a performer emerging from the audience!" a woman delightfully whispers to her friend. "How could anyone think of that?"

Suddenly, Raoul was lined on the floor with the Phantom's sword at his neck. "Wait!" Christine cried. The Phantom looked at her with her pleading eyes. "Not like this," she softly said.

The Phantom looked back at Raoul's face. He so desperately wanted to end it here. He wanted to make Raoul pay for all the pain he caused him. But he knew Christine would never forgive him. He dropped his sword and went back to Christine.

"No!" Raoul cried. "If I can't have her, no one can!" He reached over and grabbed the sword the Phantom dropped. And he quickly cut a rope near him that released the chandelier from the ceiling. It landed with a crash and the place started to catch fire. Audience members and stage performers ran away panicking.

"Christine!" the Phantom exclaimed running to her. They met with an embrace. The Phantom quickly stood back and took hold of Christine's shoulders. "Run," he softly said.

"What?" Christine asked.

"Run, now!" the Phantom exclaimed.

"I'm not leaving you!" Christine replied.

Madam Giry came running by the two with Meg and grabbed hold of Christine's hand. "Come on, Christine! We have to get out of here!"

"I'm not leaving!" Christine cried.

"I'll meet you outside," the Phantom said looking into Christine's eyes. "But I have to end this first."

With tears in her eyes, Christine gave the Phantom one last kiss and retreated with Madam Giry and Meg.

The Phantom stood on the stage as the flames grew for a moment. Suddenly, Raoul jumped the Phantom. The Phantom shook trying to get Raoul off his back, but he wouldn't budge.

"Get off of me, you great fool!" the Phantom exclaimed.

"No! I'm not letting you take everything away from me!" Raoul cried. He pulled out a dagger and was about to stab the Phantom when his head hit a fallen beam. Raoul fell off of the Phantom and he started to make his way out.

The Phantom stopped and looked back at the unconscious Raoul under the fallen beams. He sighed. "You've gotta be kidding me!" the Phantom exclaimed as he went into the flames.

Outside Christine desperately watched the burning building hoping that the Phantom would come out soon. Then there was an explosion in the building.

"Christine," Meg said placing her hand on Christine's shoulder.

"No!" Christine exclaimed moving out of Meg's touch. Her eyes were full of tears now. "He's gonna make it! He's gonna make it!"

When he still didn't come out for a few minutes, Christine collapsed on her knees. "No!" she cried. "No! No! No!"

Then suddenly, a figure ran out of the place just before the roof caved in behind him. It was the Phantom. In his arms he held the unconscious Raoul. He carefully placed him down on the snowy ground.

"You're alive!" Christine exclaimed running over to the Phantom almost ignoring Raoul all together. "But you… but Raoul… Why did you-"

"I did what I had to," the Phantom said.

"Your mask-" Christine said.

"It was lost in the fire," the Phantom solemnly replied.

"Look at me," Christine said placing her hand on his face. "A beast on the outside, maybe, but a pure heart and good soul underneath."

"Christine," the Phantom started to say then paused. " _No more talk of darkness_ " he began to sing. " _Forget these wide-eyed fears_

 _I'm here, nothing can harm you_

 _My words will warm and calm you_

 _Let me be your freedom_

 _Let daylight dry your tears_

 _I'm here, with you, beside you_

 _To guard you and to guide you_ "

Christine smiled at the Phantom and began to sing, " _Say you'll love me every waking moment_

 _Turn my head with talk of summer time_

 _Say you need me with you now and always_

 _Promise me that all you say is true_

 _That's all I ask of you_ "

The Phantom and Christine began to dance around in the falling snow. The Phantom enclosed Christine in his arms and continued singing, " _Let me be your shelter_

 _Let me be your light_

 _You're safe, no one will find you_

 _Your fears are far behind you_ "

Christine spun out of the Phantom's arms and sung, " _All I want is freedom_

 _A world with no more night_

 _And you, always beside me_

 _To hold me and to hide me_ "

The Phantom slowly walked up behind Christine and once more wrapped his arms around her. He continued to sing, " _Then say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime_

 _Let me lead you from your solitude_

 _Say you need me with you here, beside you_

 _Anywhere you go, let me go too_

 _Christine, that's all I ask of you_ "

Christine smiled and turned to face the Phantom. She continued to sing, " _Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime_

 _Say the word and I will follow you_ "

They both smiled and sang together, " _Share each day with me, each night, each morning_ "

Christine leaned in closer to the Phantom and sang, " _Say you love me_ "

The Phantom smiled, held Christine closer, and sang, " _You know I do_ "

Their faces got closer as they sang, " _Love me, that's all I ask of you._ "

The Phantom and Christine slowly got closer and closer until their faces were only centimeters away. With one final move by Christine, the two were in a long passionate kiss. The Phantom lifted Christine up and spun them around before putting her back down.

They both gloriously together sang, " _Anywhere you go, let me go too_

 _Love me, that's all I ask of you_ "

They shared another passionate kiss. "I love you, Christine," the Phantom said looking into her eyes.

"And I love you, my angle of music," Christine said with a smile as they kissed one more time.

~THE END~


End file.
